


Naruto Multi Pairing Prompt

by ame_colours



Series: Ame_colours Naruto prompt [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: Sadly, this is only a collection of Naruto-pairing-with-multi-person story ideas that comes to my mind. Each chapter contains different ideas, which are not related to each other.





	1. Harem Vs Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for this chapter only : Seeing how everyone loves Naruto, I firmly believe that he will make a harem someday.

Adult!Naruto time traveled to the past, tried to fix things, but almost failed spectacularly because he unconsciously forming a harem instead, and his harem was clearly unhappy when Adult!Naruto was blushed and stammered to see Kakashi without a mask for the first time despite having known him for years. 

 

Main pairing : Kakashi/Future!Naruto.

The harem or one-sided pairings : Orochimaru/Naruto, Kabuto/Naruto, Akatsuki/Naruto, Jinchuriki/ Naruto, Obito/Naruto, Madara/Naruto, & another…


	2. Possessive MadaNaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is a possessive man. He would do everything so that Naruto’s attention was only on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter : Time travel. Naruto tried to fix the future, but Madara would not let him. One-side!MadaNaru. Characters died. Angst.
> 
> More note : In this idea, Kaguya never existed.

There was a personal reason why only Naruto’s closest people died so gruesome during the 4th Shinobi World War.

Madara is a possessive man. Naruto’s closeness to the others made him felt jealous, so he got rid of them as painful and as fast as possible. (That way all of Naruto’s attention was only on him)

It was not surprising if Madara also went into the past, chasing Naruto & Kurama who tried to fix their future.

—xxx—

Naruto & Kurama felt anxious. Somehow the past was very different from what they knew.

Kirigakure suddenly has a new Mizukage (something that should not happen until at least a two years later & the new kage was not Mei Terumi either), Amegakure united under Kirigakure, and the new Mizukage would came to Konoha with his genin groups to compete in chunin exams.

What’s going on? What caused the past is so different?

(…And why Naruto felt like he is being watched intensely since the Kiri got to Konoha?)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr (amecoloursprompt) if you want faster update.
> 
> I do not mind if anyone wants to use this ideas, but please ask permission first.


End file.
